


渡河

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820
Relationships: 带卡
Kudos: 4





	渡河

渡河（1-4）  
宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西

第一章

阿飞初到天津时，两袖空空一身酸气，他在火车站被挤在一厅体面的老爷夫人当中，也不乏几个青年学生，要么病恹恹，要么面相又痴又傻。待这团杂人被拥到出站口朝东西南北各自散尽时，阿飞却像根电线杆似地杵在原处了——天津的夏风倒是辣，将他敛薄的背心马褂扯得哗拉拉翻响，他情难自禁地怀念起方才摩肩擦踵间不少贴上自己的滑溜溜的绸子、厚实的棉麻布，只得又恨又失落；阿飞顺着街道走，白漆皮瘦树干和搽了粉的大腿在他眼前晃来晃去，小汽车包着黑油油的铁壳子在街上叭叭开，还有背着枪杆的外国巡捕在叽里呱啦乱吼乱叫。阿飞说自己是个犯浑的流氓，优点只有眼珠尖亮，于是他隔着老远就见了个胖巡捕的横肉被军装勒得硬邦邦，走起路来打不直腿，阿飞躲在拐角里笑得颠颤。

这时路边有个抽烟杆的黄包车车夫在休憩，蔑一眼阿飞冒出句“傻子，犯羊癫”，不偏不倚全进了竖起的兔子耳朵里，阿飞一把将这嘴痒闲得慌的车夫揪起来扔地上去，干柴老头蒙着灰滚了好几圈，烟头红艳艳的，掐进他面颊肉里头直冒黑烟，烟灰全吃进了鼻孔。阿飞笑吟吟地看着车夫嚎得破了嗓子，他拉起黄包车的两根前杆，对地上的霉鬼道：“小弟初来乍到，还在愁吃喝拉撒，老兄的车就借来使几天好么？”说罢就雄赳赳地走开，只须一秒钟便对这人力车情真意切。

阿飞从南边安徽的淮河岸来，他家在当地是个了不得的大户，赫赫有名还跟军统沾亲挂边，这都是他跟“同行”们吹牛放屁闲磕时抖落出来的，听了的车夫都当他真的是在吹牛放屁，便拿他寻开心：“阿飞你倒是说说你究竟是哪家的公子哥？我们也好开开眼界对你客气些。”果然阿飞连忙摇头摆手，说这年头军阀混战全国乱得跟养了几只老母鸡和一只公鸡的鸡窝似的，他家正是受了政斗的拖累才衰败了，一家老老小小一半迁去海外，一半钻进内陆躲着，他阿飞是胆大想重新发财才独身到了这最乱也最繁华的天津来，若是不慎露了身份保不准会丢掉小命。车夫们想要是你这般谨慎为何又要大肆吹嘘，又懒得拆除，就合伙唤他一声客气的“阿飞哥”，心里只当耍猴看个笑话，也为这终日埋头弯背城东城西来回跑的机械生活加些盐味。

说起有个地方虽叫茶园，实际上内里是个搭戏台子的，阿飞最爱在这一带跑车，要是有两个客人招呼他，他必选择要去茶园附近的那个；要是他拉得远了，就宁可带着空车绕城回到茶园这带来。他钟情于茶园原因有二：一是上层名流们都喜欢往这涌，不论天津的外地的，总爱到这茶园里品品茶，听听曲儿，客人既多又财大气粗，因此茶园门口的黄包车是最吃香的。阿飞半脸疤，一副门神附身的模样，若不是在人流多的地方，很少有人敢上他的车。二是阿飞一介流氓偏偏好戏曲这一口，他买不起茶园的票，只能听坐上自己车的达官贵人们交谈观感，倒也听得津津有味。但要深究阿飞喜爱戏曲的原因，他也说不上几句，只知道自己打记事起听了那些唱腔就能被勾魂，血液倒流般地僵直了，任旁人叫也叫不应，掐也掐不动。阿飞有个爱钻研虚虚道道主义，满口哲学的表弟，表弟笑阿飞是文盲听书，阿飞气得反咬一口，说他表弟是嫖客念经，其实比方都打得不恰当，表弟便开始教育他。

这天阿飞照旧拉几位小姐去茶园，她们一路上不住地催促，说是要迟了迟了。等阿飞气喘吁吁地到达时，当日的场次果然已经开唱，茶园门口空空荡荡，小姐们登着小高跟压着旗袍边儿往园子入口跑，火急火燎地却忘了付钱。这一趟阿飞跑得快要断气，背心几近被烤进后背肉里，自然不能白干，拔腿就追上去要钱。他上口气还没喘过，于是脑壳里像是有几包水袋在绞撞，又黑又刺的一片就蹿进眼眶了——哐当一声，他撞翻了门口立着的一块金框牌子。

阿飞揉眼一看，上面用毛笔写着“拉魂腔 鹿惊”。

他盯着这块牌子入了神。拉魂腔是在自己家乡淮河两岸唱起来的戏种，他不知听了多少年，但这三个字也仅仅是使他有了片刻的一惊一喜；真正让阿飞挪不开眼的是下方的俩字：鹿惊——虽是个新鲜名字，用来当伶人的花名却有些怪谲突兀，可阿飞偏偏被拉魂了，待他傻兮兮的回过神，又莫名其妙起来。也许他只是认为这两个汉字拼凑得精巧，或是单单欣赏书法的筋骨翩然。他想：我不认识这个人。

那几位小姐早没了踪影，阿飞坐在石台上抽闷烟，背后茶园里土琵琶的长调急转隔着半米厚的砖墙传来，拉腔细声细气的到高亢处也能被风带着钻几缕入阿飞耳中，他心疼自个儿的血汗钱，可心脏好似真的一抽一抽地疼了起来，疼得真真切切不含糊。

公鸡一样的巡捕朝又这边来了，天津的辣风掀跑了他插着翎毛的帽子，那秃公鸡便折回去踉跄地捡，趁这个空档，阿飞唰地翻进了茶园。

他蹲在大堂的最后面，另一头搭了个气派的戏台子，底下高高低低地排了一大片乌云似的脑袋顶。台上虽唱的是拉魂腔，却是阿飞不知道的一出戏，他估摸着也就是拿天津的地方戏本给改编成了拉魂腔，阿飞觉得有趣，听得也入迷。唱花腔的旦角儿只论身形骨架就瞧得出是个反串的，但做起四台角、剪子股等的身段是出神入化，风情不同女人那般妩媚却更透渗，说来也怪，人人都爱看男人扮女人咿咿呀呀，真正的美女反而滥俗了。

拉魂腔阿飞听得比谁都多，这一场要放在淮河边就只能算不温不火，但在没领略过地道拉魂腔的天津茶园里就热了堂子，阿飞觉得中庸，但他稀罕的是台上那旦角，涂抹细淡的桃花胭脂，佛青黑烟子勾勒眉脚，要是放到淮河边能被那些嫉忿的戏班女子们大卸八块。阿飞听到坐着的的老爷们捧场，才后知后觉这个角就叫鹿惊。他心中发笑，这男人满脸慵白，一双半阖倦眼，却取了这么个灵动的名字。

阿飞正蹲在墙角神游着，那边就有几个茶园的伙计冲着他来了，气势汹汹要吃人似的。

“你这叫花子怎么进来的？”

阿飞被蔑视了不爽到极点，便抬头怒目瞪他们，脸上的疤像是爆出的青筋。伙计们见这人亡命之徒之相，比他们还凶神恶煞，连连后退好几步。“劝你赶紧出去，一会儿散场了，别碍了贵客们的眼。”

“老子看上这面墙了，怎么这墙外面能撒尿墙里就摸不得了？”阿飞想，要是这群伙计能不阴阳怪气地说话，他是会在散场前自觉出去的做生意的。这话一完，打另一边又来了几个壮汉。原先这一帮人见来了帮手，鸡冠子立马挺起来了。十几号人一拥而上将阿飞堵在墙边又踢又踩，阿飞龇牙咧嘴，只能装晕。这帮草包瞅着阿飞两眼一闭奄奄一息，便抬着他扔出了茶园。

鹿惊在戏台上早就注意到了堂子后面有一票茶园的保镖在墙边殴打一个蓬头垢面的叫花子，那叫花子被围在中间，没声响没动静后才像死猪一样地给抬走了。他这一分神，脚下的步子与腰眼的配合便错乱了一拍，台下头一回听拉魂腔的少爷小姐们倒是看不出来，却逃不过台上小生的眼睛。待这一场散了，应付完几个多事的贵老爷，堂子空了，那小生就问起他：“鹿惊，你一向认真谨慎，今儿怎么犯这么个错。”

鹿惊道：“偷跑进来个要饭的，远远看他被打得有些可怜，分神罢了。”

再说被扔到茶园门口的阿飞，这厮眯着眼见四下没人了，便一骨碌翻滚起来，拍拍灰揉揉关节，掀起裤管和背心来看，乌青了不下五处，他暗骂道这帮不知轻重的龟孙，要不是我阿飞装死本领高强，骨头都要被你们踢断几根，下次定要把你们的屎肠子扯出来跳大绳。

“哎——”阿飞突然哀嚎：“我忘记掏车费了！”

片刻后，和他抢生意的同行们陆续抵达茶园门口了，里边的人也开始哗啦啦地往外涌。一位油光水滑的老爷来到阿飞的车前，前脚还没蹬上去，阿飞就猛然抬着杆起身，老爷一个趄趄撞上身后的电线杆，疼得哇哇大叫：“你......你做什么！”

阿飞嬉皮笑脸地赔笑：“老爷，小的今天身体不舒服，跑不动呀！”说着还撩起褂子给他看腰上的淤青，转眼间咧着嘴换成一副痛苦隐忍相。那老爷倒是个通情达理之人，只是啧啧几声，摸着背走开了。接下来的时间里，所有想乘阿飞车的人，悉数被他以同样的理由拒绝了。同行们看着他乐，拉着人临走前还不忘调侃他道：“阿飞哥今天可是给哥几个送生意来的，感恩戴德啊！”

阿飞正冲着开他玩笑的车夫做鬼脸呢，肩膀猝不及防被拍了，他转过头，一个年青人站在面前，身着黑色的洋西装，戴了顶黑漆漆的帽子。

阿飞说：“哎我跟您说——今天倒霉被几个杂种打了，跑不动车啦——” 边说又要去掀起衣服来。这时那年青人伸手拉住了阿飞的手腕，阿飞不解便抬头去看他，年青人将又帽子压低了几分，阿飞看到帽檐上有一个用黑线绣上去的小字，一个“余”字。

年青人往阿飞手中塞了个鼓囊囊的钱袋：“我要去的地方不远，多给几个钱兄弟你就去药房称点草药来——”。“您请上车。”阿飞把钱袋收进兜里，恭恭敬敬道。周边几个车夫便又开始侃他：“有钱能使鬼推磨呀。这有了钱，阿飞哥腿脚都利索了。”

他跑了几个时辰才在郊区一栋青灰色的公寓前停了车。这地方大多是外地学生们的租房，灰蒙蒙的一带，树枝不生叶子树干不涂白漆皮。公寓的窗户又小又稀疏，门口挂了张乱七八糟的清代牌匾，再往下的墙根被雨水刷得黄惨惨，也可能是乞丐们故意围着墙撒尿，书生好欺负，你要不给钱大爷我就在你家门口吃喝拉撒。年青人下了车，对阿飞道：“你看，我就说不远。”

阿飞笑道：“您说得对，这地方我也记住了。”

接着他找了个桥洞猫进去，打开那个钱袋来，里面是几张银票和一封被叠了三层的信，还有个叮当响的小玩意儿，阿飞将钱袋倒着抖了抖，一枚冰凉凉的戒指便掉进他的掌心，银白色的环儿上刻了个“零”字。阿飞瞄了眼四周，有几个醉醺醺的叫花子晃头晃脑地朝桥洞下边走来了，阿飞只得摸进一旁人高的草丛里蹲下。叫花子愈离愈近，逐渐看清了这草丛里有个人头，便吼道：“哥们儿——干啥呢？”  
阿飞回了俩字：“拉屎。”

“咋说这么臭！”有个叫花子大叫一声，拉着其他人匆匆跑远了。

阿飞这才打开信件，是他那“嫖客”表弟止水的字体。待他读完，便把纸撕碎，溶进河里了。

阿飞故意跟车夫们闲磕，他吹的牛半真半假。他是个流氓是假，公子哥是真；他本家与军统沾亲带故是假，他家就归属军阀才真；他家老小逃走避难是假，衰落溃败是真；他来天津谋生计是假，露了身份要丢小命是真。真真假假没一句被当真，街头巷尾都传着流氓阿飞把牛皮吹上了天。这就是余带人的伪装。

钱家与余家本都是天津的地头蛇，两家生意场上棋逢对手倒也交锋甚欢，一来二去的联姻使两家成了世交。当直系军阀在天津有发展的迹象时，钱家作为大户便立刻带头认主了。余家人生性傲慢，鄙夷起钱家软骨头，于是举家迁去安徽从属了皖系军阀。之后的年头，全国军阀混战，乱兵横行，直、奉、皖成了三只雄赳赳的出头鸟。直系和东三省的奉系挨的近，便合起伙来斗皖系，皖系的主力军之一余家在这时就垮了。为了东山再起，老祖宗和几个近亲皆在安徽乡下做内应，而带人最是心狠手辣，止水最机敏聪慧，两人带着几个亲信来到直系的大本营天津，铤而走险，挑断直系和奉系的联盟。

带人从桥洞里猫腰出来，拿着那些银票去找了个叫花子，让他们进城去想法子买套体面的衣服和面具来，还要一些纸和笔墨。事成之后，便赏他们一张银票。叫花子听了两眼发光，说最有钱的老爷穿什么我就给您买件儿一样的回来，要是不满意这命就白送您。说罢立即乐呵呵地往城里跑了。

黄昏时分，那叫花子就抗了包东西回到桥洞，黑风衣、西裤、面具......纸和钢笔一样样给带人呈上去。带人扫了一圈，心说天津连乞丐的眼光都这么有档次。

叫花子眼巴巴地望着他，口水看着是要收不住了：“爷，我说过包您满意。”

带人笑吟吟的，忽而沉声道：“不满意。”说罢那叫花子就仰过去了，喉管上插着一柄匕首倒地，还未来得及惨叫出声。带人将他丢进河里，又拉来停在桥洞下的黄包车，掀翻在河岸。带人学着其他车夫的语气朝河面喊着：“阿飞哥——我一定每年都来给你烧纸钱！”

直系的总部在北郊的一栋木叶别墅里，被茫茫一大片扎了军帐的荒野围着，再朝南几里就是钱家公馆。带人被军车接到总部时，几个军官正练着兵，成千上万个绿油油的士兵在野地里扯破了嗓子嚎口号，带人听得心烦，他余家最瞧不起这帮一身绿的乌合之众没事儿就爱凑一堆瞎嚷嚷的做派。

司机下来为他开了车门，这时从训练场那边来了个一头金发飘逸的挂满胸章的人，雷厉风行的，一下子就闪到他眼前。这人远看着还以为是个外国佬，凑近了才明白也就是个走在时髦前端的本地军人。那人道：“早接到奉系那边晓组织的密信说佩恩先生您要来天津，我冯皆人恭候在此。”说罢便伸出手来想要跟带人握手。带人躲在面具后大惊，心说怎么没人告诉老子木叶总督冯皆人是这种天马行空的潮流青年！不是个容易对付的。却也及时地伸出手来问好，将大拇指上刻着“零”字的戒指重重扣在皆人虎口处。

带人住进了木叶里一间套房，床边立了面不大不小的镜子，带人盯着镜子看，自己一身针织衫套风衣倒也风流倜傥，军靴锃亮增了几分挺拔，看着还真像那么一回事儿，除了这脸上扣着的面具着实怪异。带人这厢还在这儿自我陶醉呢，门便被噼噼砰砰地敲响了，一开一瞧，两个小官恭恭敬敬地杵在门口点头哈腰。

“佩恩先生有什么喜欢的尽管吩咐，我们一定办到。”

带人没那么多闲心便回绝了他们，不想这两人就粘在门框上赶不走，似乎非要把这个马屁拍到位了。带人拗不过，只得顺了他们的心意，他在脑瓜里翻了一遍来天津后的种种经历，终道：“茶园的鹿惊，把这人给我弄来。”

“您是说田鹿惊？”一个马屁官问。

这下轮到带人兴致勃勃了，他问：“怎么又姓田了，我那天去茶园消遣，戏牌上就写了俩字。”另一马屁官回他：“鹿惊是那戏子的艺名儿，田鹿惊是他爹娘给的本名。”

带人心下欣喜：真是个怪人，我几乎要喜欢他了！

可两人离开后带人就开始琢磨，愈琢磨愈发后悔起来，那两个酸里酸气的小官怎么也不像是进得了茶园的人，怎么会对他随口提起的小戏子如此了解？搞不好是冯皆人心眼儿里不信任奉系，特地留了一手，叫鹿惊来枕边暗中监督着晓组织的头领。天津是直系的，茶园是天津的，要说哪些人最爱去茶园？那茶园里唱戏的八成都是直系从小养到大的特务。带人几乎能想到，那个唱拉魂腔的鹿惊，不一会儿就要歪歪扭扭地和自己缠在一起了。

约摸黄昏时分，鹿惊就被五花大绑着送来了，待带人为他解开后，一身亚麻白长衫上尽是一圈圈麻绳勒出的黑灰。鹿惊只比带人矮一个指甲盖，他就站在那里，脸色铁青，一声不吭。

带人坐在床边，问：“你不情愿？”

鹿惊泠然看向他：“凭什么我要心甘情愿？”带人见鹿惊的脸惨白，双眼还是如他在台上那般慵慵地半阖着，眼眶周围却是未卸尽的殷红胭脂。他有些动摇了。整夜难眠，带人想知道，鹿惊会否三更半夜爬起来逃跑，老实说，他戴着硬邦邦的面具睡觉，怎么躺怎么别扭，索性侧过去看鹿惊。鹿惊就睡在床的最边沿，枕着空空荡荡的床垫，把整个枕头和后脑勺都给了带人。

次日带人迷糊着醒来时，鹿惊还安安稳稳地侧卧在那里，甚至没有挪动半寸位置。带人下了床，踱步到鹿惊那头，才明白原来他是醒着的。他神色木然，眼侧的胭脂印在了白床单上，带人恍然觉得这个人艳丽无比。

“你没睡吗？”带人蹲下来，跟鹿惊面对面。

片刻后鹿惊才缓缓开口，却没有理睬带人的问题：“为何抓我来？”

带人将五指伸进他白绒绒的头发里，发现这些发丝又细又硬，他的头皮是冰凉的。带人说：“我似乎有点喜欢你。”

鹿惊终于抬眼瞥了他，默不作声。带人耐心地等他回话，却不想鹿惊不一会就沉沉睡去了。

接下来的好几天，鹿惊都只是安静地坐在窗前的椅子上。带人同他讲话，他便答两三个字；带人碰他，他不怒不骂却只是躲开；带人让他唱几句拉魂腔，他就闭上眼睛睡觉。唯独皆人派士兵送来的饭他从不拒绝，好歹也是个男人的胃，狼吞虎咽不输带人。带人也只能在三餐上下功夫，反复叮嘱士兵们加量加肉，甚至亲自跑到厨房去指指点点。

鹿惊同他的话语逐渐多了些，说道他偏好吃鱼，蒸煎煮都好；还说到他打小就练唱拉魂腔，正式在台上唱却是第一次，于是紧张地出了差错闹笑话。带人陪同皆人去城里赴宴时，顺带稍了条鲫鱼回来交给军营里的厨房，待晚上鹿惊吃光那条鱼，带人忽然对他道：“鹿惊，我放你走。”

没有迟疑地，在带人失落的眼神中，鹿惊点头了。他叫了几个士兵，让他们连夜将鹿惊送回了茶园。

第二章

带人虽说在公馆里充大爷白吃白喝被伺候着，可正经事儿一件都没沾边，终日不是看木叶的狗屁操练就是和总督皆人下棋。他故意转悠到个看着有点名堂的地方，门口的面颊青紫的士兵就客客气气地跟他说军事重地您请回避。带人难寻插针之缝只好从皆人下手，他老气横秋地想跟皆人谈政治论理想，试图能顺水推舟地给套点话出来，但那皆人不知装了一脑子什么玩意儿，话茬能统统给扯到婆婆妈妈的事上，带人糊里糊涂地竟被绕了进去，跟着一块儿连皆人老婆生第一胎叫何名取何字都给想好了。

前几日皆人说要与他一同去天津城里赴邀，带人以为是木叶总算肯放松阀门与他商讨直奉结盟的事宜，赴宴的旁人也定非歪门左道之人。不想到了大酒楼，却是个举办在厅堂的读书沙龙，顶上吊着层层叠叠的水晶灯，底下是比那灯泡还靓的名流们，小姐脸上的脂粉比书页厚。皆人道：“佩恩先生似乎爱说点文绉绉的大道理，可惜鄙人是个舞刀弄枪的，于是特地为先生报名了这次沙龙。”带人听了气得躲在面具后两眼翻白，心下暗骂道：我爱说个王八羔子！若不是为了撬开你这孙子的铁嘴，老子他娘的才不学止水说话！沙龙把带人整个人弄得焉唧唧，唯有他去买鲫鱼时才提起了神，那晚鹿惊吃得欢喜，他看得更欢喜；同是那晚，他放鹿惊走了。

带人躺床上横竖不是滋味，他想到鹿惊，既恨自己要装什么正人君子神叨叨地把到嘴的肉放跑，却舍不得见鹿惊整日被困在房间里那副毫无生气、摇摇欲坠的模样，他不知鹿惊此刻又在给何人唱曲儿，唱的是拉魂腔与否；他又寻思着这冯皆人实在是精明得可怕，精明到看不出装愣还是真的愣，还真让自己在堂堂直系总部当了几天的闲游客，硬生生地没得到丁点儿情报。带人琢磨不透，这木叶究竟是怀疑他的身份真假还是压根儿就没把晓当自己人？若是真正的佩恩搁这里会如何？

带人在心里给他靠谱的表弟磕了几个响头。他与止水抵天津后就兵分两路——他在明处装疯卖傻，止水躲在地下给自己铺道，止水兢兢业业的，先是在郊区弄了套公寓作为藏身点，再者搞到了晓组织头领的随身戒指派余家亲信交给他。自己却在这么大一个情报源里闲得发霉，把他表弟晾得发霉。果不其然，没隔几日，止水的乌鸦便落在带人窗前了。

依照着信上的地点，带人第二日就与木叶说要借车进城一趟。皆人好死赖活地要给他安排七八个跟班，带人自然晓得这狡猾狐狸安的是什么狼狗心，只得一咬牙，道：“冯总督，我去找田鹿惊叙叙旧您也要找人盯着？”

幸亏皆人这时不装愣充傻了，心领神会地让那七七八八的小士兵挨个退下。

止水找的茶馆是个有钱人聚在一块儿打西洋牌的地方，带人将面具和戒指摘下藏进风衣藏好了才敢推门而入。一间大厅亮亮堂堂的，牌局约摸二十来桌，落座的大多是些头发盘得跟如来佛祖似的富家太太，抿着细长的女士烟，旗袍开到大腿根露出爬满黑斑、起褶子的老肉来。带人从大堂中间穿过去，能听见她们在细声细气地骂手里的牌。他扮车夫阿飞时常去的茶馆可不是这样，那里的混混们蹲在板凳上叼着烟杆，被呛得红了眼还满嘴屎尿唾沫横飞，茶里也尽是酸臭味儿。

带人边感叹着边来到止水订的包房门前，曲曲指节敲了颇有节奏的三下，听得门内咔哒一声脆响，带人便在门缝里对上只精精巧巧的眼睛。

带人进屋一坐下，止水即刻问道：“哥，如此多时日怎么不见你音信？”带人知晓止水必然是为了此事找他来，于是一五一十悉数跟止水讲通彻，讲这木叶如何处心积虑防备他，讲冯皆人的嘴又是如何被铸了层铁般只进不出。

他道：“我去厨房他们倒从不拦，殷勤得不得了，偏偏是涉及到军政了，便拐弯抹角地不教我靠近。”

止水眼睛亮晶晶的，接话道：“你没事儿往厨房钻个什么劲？饥渴过度啊。”

带人活生生被噎住了，他能说自个儿是为了讨鹿惊欢心吗！来天津大事没合计成，姘头倒是找得快，这种话他能说出口吗。带人心虚得鼻尖上汗涌，便将茶杯往桌案上一砸，耍赖似的嚷嚷着：“老子爱不爱去厨房与你这嫖客有何干？罗里吧嗦的，狗耳里挑得出重点不？”

“你是狗嘴里吐不出一句人话。”止水倒是慢条斯理，也不踩他表哥的地雷了：“说正经的，木叶若是不信任晓，那是我们也没法子改变的，只得另寻出路；可木叶若单单是怀疑你的身份，我们不妨试探他一试。”

“我知道你心中有数了。”带人自知理亏便安安分分地熄了火。

止水点头，凑拢来说道：“我们这边会时刻监督着冯皆人，待到他下回与你一同进城，会有余家人埋伏着朝你们开枪——那小伙计是老祖宗一手带出来的，枪法准着，顶多让你擦破头皮秃个十来日，骚乱却也足以让那冯皆人信服你真是佩恩了。”

带人心下道：老祖宗教出来的徒弟？那还不得一子弹掀翻老子的头盖骨。

之后与止水讨价还价地安排好这件事，带人便起身打算离开茶馆，临走前止水还不忘跟他又叨叨了几句：“我亲哥我跟你讲了多少回，‘嫖客’这种词怎么能安在知识分子头上呢？”带人懒得理睬，背朝他表弟跺了跺军靴后跟，风衣哗啦一抖便翘着脑袋走了。

他估摸着那冯皆人是面上放任他出来，指不定正有几个跟屁虫偷偷摸摸地躲在他脚边探头探脑。带人心说这茶园还非去不可了，绝非是他自个儿心心念念地要再见鹿惊一面，只不过是为了应付他今日对冯皆人的说辞罢了。带人在路边叫了辆黄包车，他前些日虽跟这人力车几近亲兄弟样的黏一块儿，却从没当过坐在上面享受的那个，这回也算是出口气、过把瘾。

带人这厢正颠着屁股摇头晃脑地飘飘然，却发现车夫一路上却老是转过头来瞟他。带人抬腿便是一脚，铁坨似的鞋后跟砸在这不识相狗东西的背脊窝里，他怒骂道：“你看个屁，没见识过这么有品位的面具不是？”

车夫被这一脚踢得差点散了骨头，便不敢再讲话，更不敢转脑袋，只想着在腿上加把力赶紧把他背后这魔鬼拉到茶园去。

带人到茶园时恰巧赶上最后一场，他没指望着能遇到鹿惊的场次，却也抱着侥幸去后台转了几圈，仍旧没见着鹿惊半个人影儿。他找来戏班的班主问道：“你家戏班里的鹿惊为何不在？”班主回话：“他的场次早已过，自然是归家去了。”班主在茶园待久了，察言观色的本事倒是强，隔着面具也能把带人那点扭扭捏捏的小心思琢磨个大概出来，便接着对带人道：“要不，立刻把他给您找来？”

“不必了。”带人说。那日，鹿惊侧卧于自己床榻，手臂从袖子里垂下来，他眼眶乌青，覆盖着的桃花胭脂几近是黯淡了，印在白枕头上的却是一片艳红。他眼神涣散地问他：为何抓我来？

带人在茶园里坐了一整夜，像这样赖着不走的看客多得是，没人会留意他。

冯皆人与带人的再一次一同进城发生在与止水会面的三日之后。皆人喜骑马不爱坐车，带人就陪他骑马走在前头，载着他怀胎老婆的军车驶在后面，再后跟着一众绿油油的直系木叶士兵，场面倒是浩浩荡荡，气派得不得了，如此大的派头正巧便宜了止水的计策。

带人一面在马上跟皆人谈笑风生，一面暗自求佛祖保佑他的头盖骨。这走得越久带人越发地慌，心想他怎么就答应了这么个明知道有人拿枪子儿对着自己脑袋就等他扣下扳机的王八计划，止水那伙人还不知躲在哪面墙后面罗里吧嗦地按兵不动，皆人这边正天马行空地跟他絮絮叨叨。带人攥着的缰绳隔着一层皮手套扯磨他的掌心，面具里却已全是热腾腾的汗蒸气了。

忽闻几声锐利的马嘶鸣，带人和皆人一同被摔了下来。两匹被打中前蹄的马乱冲乱撞，凑热闹的路人吓得溃散，纷纷挤进路旁的商铺里。皆人倒溜得快，一个翻身爬起就冲着他老婆坐的那辆军车奔去了。带人趴在地上扮狗吃屎当靶子，指望着老祖宗的好徒弟跟他没结下过什么梁子。远处的枪声砰地一响，带人闭着眼睛都能感受到有颗气势汹汹的子弹对准自个儿头皮蹭蹭地来了。

——人终其劳生不过为交织，而它难顺其意，它倒行逆施，它碌碌不得终；你愿它满怀而来，它偏拐弯抹角，你对它避之不及，它便源源不绝。偏爱的石头会砸来，钟情的湖泊会溃堤，要是没什么能敌过万有引力，谁都在劫难逃。不得指望在绳趋尺布中交互，无法求来于鼋鸣鳖应中安然。交织与错轨，本是同根。

在面具那个窄仄的小孔里，一片起伏的红色由顶端如江水直铺而下，他看到染坊挑起的红布落入盆中，荒野中被击中的凤仙花，是轰然坍塌，是鸦默雀静，是澄澄的鹿惊，沉沉地跌落在带人眼前。他单手伏在那里，白发与红衫上沾满了黑泥。带人抱着鹿惊的脑袋，只见他死死捂住直涌血水的左眼，脸色惨白，额头上白汗涔涔地冒，却咬着牙关。

这时带人一抬头，便见不远处暗巷里飞奔进一行人，止水边跑边回头，对着带人比了个任务完成的手势，他身旁跟着个转手枪的人，枪口还在冒烟儿，也嬉皮笑脸地学止水回过头邀功。带人记得他，正是那个为了交送枚戒指就让他绕城跑了几十里的耳目。“他妈的，操死你这王八蛋。”带人骂出声，扯过身旁一个小兵腰间的手枪，对准他的膝窝就是一枪。那人闻声倒地，止水震惊地瞪向这头，带人能看到他文绉绉的表弟张开了嘴，口型是个他再熟悉不过的脏字儿。带人放下手臂，他本想将枪口再往上抬几寸爆那杂种太阳穴的。

冯皆人从后面匆匆赶来，帽子被打歪了，脸上也刮了几道血痕，他对带人切切道：“定是余家的人，除了这帮孙子，没人敢在我木叶的地盘上开枪——佩恩先生可有受伤？”带人还紧紧抱着鹿惊，叫骂着回他：“差点死了！傻站着做什么，叫你的兵把车开来送鹿惊去医院啊！”带人无论如何也不会料到这鹿惊会忽地冲出来为他挡子弹，哪怕是皆人已经按止水所设想的那般为自己洗脱嫌疑了，带人也已全然不顾此次行动成功与否。只是鹿惊耳旁的几绺鬓发早已被染得艳红，他嘴唇被咬成乌紫色，血水从覆盖着左眼的指缝里往外涌，淌过下颌，流进颈脖，与他一身红衣浸染得难辨难分。

闻言，皆人却一动不动了，反而面露难色：“这个唱戏的是如何事先料到你我今日在此地要遇袭，这般巧合，莫不是余家派来故作苦肉计给先生看的奸细。”带人心说老子才是正儿八经的余家奸细，嘴上骂骂咧咧了几句，便不再顾皆人的说辞，揪了匹马带着鹿惊跨坐上去，嗒嗒地直奔城里大医院。

鹿惊把脑袋埋在他胸口用喉管低声呻吟着，于是带人被额头抵住的那几寸胸腔便嗡嗡阵痛起来，似乎是有只手探进去捏住了心脏，叫它既不得震动，又无法死去。带人恍然记起头回在茶园外见着鹿惊的名字，他坐在石阶上抽烟，看烟灰掉进地砖缝里又被风吹散，那时他觉得自个儿心脏好似一抽一抽地疼了起来，疼得真真切切不含糊。带人原是以为他在心疼白跑一趟没要到的血汗钱，如今他才明白，原来单单是鹿惊的名字、苍白的几笔横竖撇捺，就能叫他徒然暗自惊动。

将鹿惊送进手术室前，带人慌慌张张地截住主刀医生，对着他掀开面具一角，说：“若是需要移植......我这颗眼球不知是否用得上......”医生回道：“先生，您的请求我们自会斟酌，只是，现在先放我进手术室好吗？”

带人正焦头烂额地在走廊上来回踱步，忽地从一旁闪出个人来，一脚捅上带人腹部，将他后背砸上墙面。带人捂着肚子龇牙咧嘴地抬头，定睛一看竟是止水。

“余带人，你他妈的不是个东西。”止水咬牙切齿，一对大眼瞪得跟出气的牛鼻孔似的：“那人与你究竟有何狗屁干系？你这不知死活的狗东西就开枪打自家兄弟，你那灌满屎的脑子还他妈知不知道咱来天津是做什么的？若不是计划好歹还算成功，我定扒你几层皮。余家都快死光了。”止水也是活学活用，把带人平日里噼里啪啦对他灌输的脏字八九不离十地痛快倒回去了。

带人倒是被打清醒了，也不还手，缩在墙角可怜巴巴地挨表弟教训。

“你还要把眼球移植给他？我亲哥，你若是嫌你这半张脸的识别特征不够明显，就尽管把自己变成瞎子好了。”止水说罢，便愤愤离去了。

带人仍旧待在原地发怔，他只觉得满脑的浆糊黏稠混沌，结在一块绕成一团，扯得他头皮发根触电似地发麻。直到手术室的门吱呀打开，医生来到他面前。“先生，关于您提到的给病人移植眼球，是否确定考虑好？”

“考虑好了。”只听得带人道：“为他装一只义眼便足够。”

鹿惊在当晚被转到了病房里休息，带人守在床边合不拢眼。苍白的鹿惊躺在苍白的病床上，左眼缠的纱布苍白，干瘪的嘴唇苍白，输液管苍白，话语苍白。

“我先前待你不好，你又为何救我？”带人轻声问他。

鹿惊是醒着的，他只是抓住了带人的手，一节一节地玩弄他的手指，却疲于开口说半句话。带人道：“鹿惊，你不要睁眼。”随后他便将面具移转到头侧，俯下身含住了那干涩的嘴唇。鹿惊的牙齿和舌头皆是不似活人般的冰凉与沉寂，但带人是鲜炙灵巧的，火热突如其来、层层推入，与不见天日的寒气撞个满怀，如灵光乍现，久旱逢甘霖。

鹿惊推开带人扭过头，这时他脸上总算有了一丝血色、几片光泽。“先生绑我时确实是个混蛋，可后来倒也人模狗样的。”

这些日子里，除了整日与鹿惊肩靠肩手拉手腻歪，就是应付时不时造访的木叶士兵，他们往往都是请求带人不要在医院耽搁，随他们一同回直系总部。带人自然不愿，让他们回去转告冯皆人，若他执意不允许将鹿惊接进总部里照顾，自己便要耍赖皮拒不承认晓和木叶的联盟，那几个小兵难办，只得灰溜溜地离开医院。

带人不会做饭，便上街四处去找饭店，每日都为鹿惊端一碗鱼汤到床前，从街那头四平八稳地端到街这头，路人见他戴个稀奇古怪的面具，甚者认为是在搞杂耍，就驻足嘲弄几句，带人也没心思理睬，他只要鹿惊把身体养好。带人汤不离手竟不嫌烫，只是满心满眼美滋滋，琢磨着待他和止水把天津的任务完成了，就一定带着鹿惊回安徽余家去认祖归宗，待那时再用眼睛报答他也不迟。

病房的床仄狭，容纳两个大老爷们儿纵是委屈，但带人仗着有面具便不要脸皮，好死赖活要与鹿惊挤在一起睡觉，鹿惊也不回绝，乖巧地给他挪出好一大块儿地方来，任他变着花样抱自己。鹿惊摸着带人的面具，问他：“佩恩先生还是不愿让我看您的脸吗？”

带人欲哭无泪，我哪里是不愿给你看，甚至想让你别他妈一口一个佩恩先生了，但他还是得气定神闲道：“你该明白我这样的军人，脑袋都是拴在裤腰带上，实在是别无他法。过几月鹿惊若是愿意与我一同离开天津，之后便让你天天只看我的脸，看到你腻烦呕吐为止。”

“我自幼就没出过戏班，要是能出了天津，我哪还对您的脸起兴致？”鹿惊咯咯笑着从带人怀里挣脱出来，带人便压上去蒙住他的眼，霎时吻作一团。

再隔几日，冯皆人那厢仍旧不死心，又派了几个小官来医院，这回请的却是带人与鹿惊两个人。带人心满意足，乐呵呵地拉着他的鹿惊坐进了木叶的军车。

此次再回直系总部，带人明显地察觉到这帮乌合之众对他的态度大不同前，先前是拍马屁，如今是拍千里马屁，冯皆人竟主动邀请他去参加了个高层会议，带人美滋滋地坐收鹬蚌一箩筐，最紧急的事态是直奉联盟打算在八月底派精兵去安徽围剿余家老巢，但这些密谋，已悉数由乌鸦传达给止水了。你个冯皆人自诩精明，却稀里糊涂中了我余家的计谋，再加上老子在医院故意吊了你几日，你便如此全盘托付了，乌合之众的首领也不过是个平庸之辈罢了。

带人白天在总部来去无阻好不得意，晚上便回到房间听鹿惊为他唱拉魂腔。带人心疼鹿惊的眼睛，那样一双通透含情的眼睛，活生生变为了毫无生气的一团浑浊。他便将鹿惊拉到眼前来，解开他的衣服，用腰带绑住他眼睛，将裸露在外的皮肤一寸寸亲吻。鹿惊用手臂圈住他的背脊后被轻巧地摔上床榻，接着对带人展开了下身，包裹他，安抚他，令他食髓知味，使他尽欢。

第三章

鹿惊的鼻头细长，鼻梁骨挺在两眼间，所以即便是有束腰带缠起数层蒙了眼皮，鹿惊也能从罅隙间瞧见带人汗淋淋的胸膛在大起大伏地张缩着，他长了道肉疤，曲曲折折的，从锁骨生到肚脐眼儿还得往下，似乎要把他的命根子也对半劈开似的。但那东西完完整整生龙活虎，鹿惊将它直勾勾地盯，盯它捅着自己的屁股缝里的洞；可他盯了片刻也盯不住了，被操得肚子里翻江倒海，浑身的血液都冲进脑门儿咕叽响着，大腿和胯也都绷不住了，散得像被卸了骨头，这时迷迷糊糊地叫了句先生，佩恩先生。奶猫似的一声，音拉得又颤又拖沓，带人的鸡巴比他耳朵还灵，当即抖了三抖，咕滋射了一轮；可他又气，气他要装什么狗屁佩恩，憋屈不能放屁，一股火气往鹿惊屁眼儿里撒，还在在他大腿腱子肉上死掐了一把，戒指沿硌进肉里，鹿惊抽气回神，恍觉腿仍真真切切地长在他身上。

鹿惊不要带人帮着他做清理，一来他不乐意自己一大老爷们儿被人干了不说还要被拦腰抱着走，次之他觉着那位佩恩先生没必要为他做这些多余之事。那边鹿惊一走，带人这厢就全裸着杵在长镜跟前欣赏自己还没焉透的大鸟，一身亮到反光的肌肉从头武装到脚，他自己看久了都感到心动不已。

带人明白鹿惊还不够喜欢他，即使是鹿惊替自己挡了子弹赔进一只眼，他也没法在鹿惊的另一只眼睛里看出情动的意味来；他从不指望人家能喜欢上一个初次见面就搞绑架之后每日都套着面具神神叨叨的人，他老早就打算着要在搞死木叶后再欢欢喜喜带着鹿惊回老家，此时带人要做的只是留住鹿惊，使他留到自己能够拍屁股走人的那天。鹿惊喜欢在做爱时摸带人，摸他胸肌，摸他硬实的腰背，摸他底下的大家伙，摸得可得劲儿，带人被他搓又晕又硬，冲动到差点掀了面具亲他。带人想，鹿惊不喜欢我却放任我干他，定是迷恋老子的身材。

带人正自我陶醉在顶点上，门便被敲响了，他有些烦躁，心说这帮龟儿子怎么老是在我照镜子时屁话多。拢了衣服去开门，果不其然是那几个他熟悉的马屁副官，说冯皆人有急事。带人瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，这个点了能有什么急事，该不是拉不出屎叫我去给他助威吧。

鹿惊正巧洗好了出来，碰见带人坐床边穿靴子。他走近去，蹲下接过了一只，往带人脚上套去。“这么晚还要去哪儿？”鹿惊问。

“总督大人找。”带人将鹿惊拉起，扯过来抱着腰不撒手，“今夜风大，睡前莫忘了关好窗。”

鹿惊故意与他打趣儿：“那门呢？是否要关好？免得遭贼。”

带人掐他屁股，道：“若我也算作盗贼的话。”

到了总督办公室，皆人只穿件睡袍坐着，头发蓬乱，双目无光，半身不遂的姿势，一副马上就能睡过去的模样，一看便知他是被临时叫着从床上爬起来的。相比之下带人是梳妆打扮齐了才赶过来，光是鞋后跟蹬地板的声音也能让人清醒好几个度。

“大晚上真可谓是精神抖擞啊，佩恩大人。”

带人心中洋洋得意：那可不，你老婆怀孕了碰不得，我的小鹿妖又不会怀孕。嘴上却快速地入了正题。

“我们今天死了二十来个兄弟。”皆人忽然直起身，满脸糊眼屎的瞌睡模样一扫而光，刚才懒懒散散的样子似乎像是装出来的。带人接话道：“那与我何干。”

“是，木叶死人确实与晓无关，但——只不过嘛——”他说这话时磨磨蹭蹭的，眼睛却盯着带人面具上的小孔不放，带人以为只有斑那样上了年纪嘴巴不利索的讲话才爱停停顿顿，不想这个冯皆人做事走路都雷厉风行的，讲起正事却也是那种老头子把人急出尿来的做派。

“但他们是被余家的人干掉的。安徽皖系的余家，谈到他们，佩恩大人仍觉得与晓无关吗？”皆人这回倒是一次性吐完了，带人却为他刚才脑子里想的后了悔。他需要在几秒内捋络这些信息，首先，木叶派出的一众人被他家的人杀死了；其次，晓与余家的关系，不论彼时如何，此时都是一句话：直系与奉系结盟对抗完皖系，木叶和晓要一起端了余家的残党；最后，带人得明白他完全未知、或者说难以下定论的是——木叶的人为何会突然与余家起冲突？皆人口中指的是止水那伙人，还是其他余家人？若是止水他们，又怎会被木叶发现？为何不通知他这件事？郊外的学生公寓据点暴露了吗？那么带人自己有没有暴露？如若不是止水那帮人，会是老祖宗另派的人吗？会不会是外人冒充栽赃？还是说，根本是冯皆人无事生风，纯粹想试探他？

想到这里，带人又忆起自那日他在医院里被止水揍了一顿，就再没能和止水见上一面，仅有的一次联系是他叫了乌鸦送信，告诉止水木叶和晓要合着伙去围剿安徽余家本家的消息，却至今未收到回音，不晓得是止水仍在怄气故意不理睬他还是乌鸦半道上被哪个不长眼睛的打下来了，那时带人悄悄寻思着，在意气用事这点上他不得不承认前者不大可能，若是后者，被荒郊野外的猎人，或是小孩儿拿弹弓打下来都还好说，千万别是被木叶发现而专门去打的，否则大事不妙，他这段日子的戏便都是白演。带人越想越觉得冷汗直流，皆人的脸冷不防蹿进他脑袋瓜子，那张脸笑得春风袭袭，带人却觉着好不阴险。

带人只敢顺着皆人的话尾道：“余家？怎么又是他们？”

皆人回话：“十有八九。上次当街搞暗杀，幸好我们的眼线记了行踪，捣到他们据点去，一栋桥边的老公寓，却不想中了埋伏。”皆人眉毛皱得比他头发还乱，看着不假，“真他妈神了，谁那么神机妙算，算准了啥时候有人来逮他们。”

带人心说嘿你还真猜对了，我表弟就是会算命，再说就你们木叶那不管搞啥都要扯起嗓门儿嚷两句的风气，不咋适合做潜入任务。带人道：“他们来天津究竟想搞什么蛾子，动静还挺大。”

“人数估摸着不多，总不会是想靠着几十来个人弄死我们这边千千万万的士兵，病急乱投医他余家做不出来。”皆人靠上沙发抓了把头发，“得在一个月内解决了这帮大麻烦，不然直奉会议的时候我这心没法子踏实下来。这也是为了晓的贵宾们的人身安全考虑，大人您可得帮我。”

带人心惊肉跳，差点激动到拍大腿，可算让他听到个了不得的消息——直系和奉系要举行会议，意味着晓的人不久后要在天津和木叶众齐聚一堂，没有比这更有价值的情报了。他把自个儿心里这点滋溜溜的小火花苗子压下去，望向皆人，说道：“忙自然该帮，我明日一早就去那个什么据点瞅瞅，看究竟是个什么花样。”皆人打着哈欠要调给他十个保镖跟着，带人也只得硬着头皮接受。

房门终是未锁，带人在外边儿脱了鞋提着进去，窗帘拉得严丝合缝，他睁眼瞎摸着墙走，磕磕碰碰的，差点就要伸手去拉灯绳，碰上床沿后才看见鹿惊半个白荧荧的脑袋缩在被子里，在这个木讷而迟缓、拥塞而仄逼——令人大汗淋漓的、令人气喘吁吁的房间里，在这样空荡荡的四面砖墙内，这样独处幽篁终日不见天——这般、此般、那般——唯有鹿惊的颜色是肉眼可见的。带人和挤到和鹿惊一处去，他身上又滑又凉，还能摸出细密的纹路来，是穿着带人的皮外套。

次日一大早带人就启程赶往止水租的公寓，皆人硬塞来的十个兵被他好说歹说只留了四个，借口是晓向来轻装上阵，人多了反倒拖拖踏踏，皆人想着有理，便也不再执拗。

鹿惊趴在窗口看着带人坐的绿皮车驶出木叶总部大门，往天津城内的方向开去，他在柜子里翻扯出条围巾来围上，围巾拢得高高的，遮了他大半个脸。他躲躲闪闪地钻进军营的伙食房，推开一架叮当作响的碗柜，亮出扇小铁门来，爬满红锈和青苔，把手上拴着根秀秀气气的细铁链。一旁给锅炉添柴火的长工瞥了鹿惊一眼，便腾出手直接伸进火洞里掏掏捣捣的，有火星沫子蹿出来，扑到长工脸上，那人却连眼睛都不眨。片刻后他掏出一把黑乎乎还带点红光的钥匙抛过来，鹿惊身子一侧，给躲开了。见钥匙智邦邦地砸在地上，那人似乎有些许不爽快，聚着团黑气盯鹿惊。鹿惊笑得极温和，道：“我不能被烫伤，会被怀疑的。”

长工捡起那把钥匙，阴着脸去打开铁链的锁。长廊低矮，鹿惊躬着背前行，两侧是密密麻麻的铁栏，囚犯之间的间隔是三米，中间的石墙厚一米，或是奄奄一息，或是生生不息。

他走到审讯室，冯皆人在那里等他。

“老师。”鹿惊开口说的是。

“有异常吗？”皆人问他。

“大体无异。”鹿惊摇头，他来的路上因为弯着腰而使围巾下滑，此刻他又将其向上拢了几寸，他接着道：“但有几点无关紧要的，实在可疑。”

皆人默不作声，只是听他继续讲下去。鹿惊便顺着老师的意道：“他爱听拉魂腔，为何一个北方人会喜爱南方鲜为人知的小戏种？更何况这还是从余氏家族那一带唱起来的。”

“你也是北方人，你不仅喜拉魂腔甚至还学唱了它。”皆人抬手打断他，“只凭这一点不足为据。”

“老师，你分明知晓我是因......”鹿惊咽下话头，他懂得适可而止，他明白不该再提起，更不该反驳老师。“此外，他连睡觉也不曾摘下面具，我同他......房事时，他不准允我看他。”实际上鹿惊本打算隐瞒这一点，这实在令人耻辱难言，“他身上生了极长一道疤，半边肤色  
像惹了癫病那般。”

皆人此刻也顿觉尴尬，只得捡起后面的话茬：“这样的身体？你曾听过佩恩遭受何重创？”

鹿惊答道：“从未听闻。”

皆人喃喃道：“或许是被晓组织隐瞒了罢，总督遭濒死之灾，倒确实不能够让天下皆知。”他望向鹿惊，“可还有疑点？”

鹿惊点着头，举起了左手，皆人见他此般，心下一凛，几乎要手舞足蹈起来：“你是说——戒指！”鹿惊仍然在笑着点头。

“据我所知，晓的高层人物，佩戴身份戒指是有严格规定的——佩恩理应戴在右手大拇指，而那个人，却戴在左手大拇指。”皆人盯着墙壁，似乎是在回想，“在他初进木叶同我握手时，我便心生疑虑。”

“是否立刻联络晓那边进行确认？”

“且不急，他今日出门便是在踩我的陷阱，一来为了让你有机会见我，二来也能一石二鸟。”这回他话完，便转头看向鹿惊，视线鲜活又黯然，是向着他的左眼。

皆人说：“抱歉，鹿惊。”

第四章

带人这边儿进了城，一辆独头绿皮，十个步兵排成两列跟在车屁股后面小跑，阵仗不大，人们当是普普通通办公差不以为意，却不知与他们摩肩擦踵的都是乔装成小老百姓的木叶士兵，这些兵，旁人没发现，带人也不知晓。

天津城这地方志大言浮，乱哄哄的又爱拔高，带人靠在背垫上，窗外朝着他反向而来的大轮自行车、人力车簌簌地掠过，几秒便闪没了影；行走、驻留的男男女女，或是灰头土脸如哀鸿，或是“耀着肉光”如硕鼠，悉数在轮胎的转动中模糊。背垫里装了几块弹簧，带人晃着头，左手大拇指的戒指轻飘飘地敲击在他的面具下廓上，他在回味皆人昨晚的话。

皆人口中的中伏地点是一栋桥边的郊区老公寓，完全符合据点特征，也就是说，那个地方确确实实暴露了，但地皮暴露，人可不一定。带人试着做了几个假设：一设是在木叶寻到据点后，同皆人所说，他们潜了进去，却因暂且不明的原因被止水事先料到，导致赔了夫人又折兵，这种情况带人再去一趟，旧公寓八成人去楼空，他只需装模作样地为公寓里遗留的线索造假；二设是他们仅仅在外留守，出于谨慎便没有打草惊蛇就返回木叶，却告诉带人，他们中埋伏折损了不少人，如若这样，表明带人不仅在木叶公馆做出过什么引人怀疑的举动却不自知，如今还一脚蹦进皆人的陷阱；这时他忽然有了种使他冷汗直流的念头——还有一种极其糟糕的情况，就是止水一行人已被捕，皆人故作败北，想要在那栋旧公寓里凭带人的某个临界举动来判断佩恩的身份真伪，来个一箭双雕。

三种假设都使带人十分不好受，他有过对第一种情况的希冀，却也及时反应过来一设虽说能暂时保他安全，却相当于是把止水一行人的脸摆到木叶面前教他们按图索骥，余家的整张地下网都会瘫痪，还不如在二设里只牺牲他一个人......但倘若真变成他的第三种假设，也并非无药可救，只要带人能发觉那个临界点，并巧妙避过它，余家也不至于全军覆没，留他一人在，总归有翻盘之策，如此细思慢想下来，希望最大的当属二设。不过这些脑子里的假设到此为止已足够，不该再猜想下去，绿皮军车已愈来愈接近旧公寓据点，带人明白他必须有个能拿得出手的对策。

“车就停在这里，我们潜行过去，以免动静太大。”副驾上有个叫玄间的军官开口了，他扭过头来望向带人，“先生，您说好吗？”

带人想直截了当说“不好”，他巴不得让止水他们尽快注意到这里，如果公寓里还有人的话。“你言下之意，是认为他们还会一直留在暴露过一次的老巢？”带人尝试做一些争取，只要让止水事先知道他是以佩恩的身份来据点，那么即使待会儿碰上面也能在应对自如。

“佩恩先生误会了，我只是觉得，谨慎是万全之策。”那人怏怏地回答。

带人明白，这时他若是再多坚持一句，便相当于在主动露馅给人瞧，只能下了车。

玄间在公寓楼下遣跟来的十个小兵去守住各个出入口，带人在一边儿暗自琢磨木叶想试探他的临界点到底在哪里，他的每一步都将是如履薄冰。

“上楼的人越少越好，我和士兵们都留在楼下，一来免得打草惊蛇，二来勘察周遭。”玄间凑到带人跟前来低声道，“先生上了楼，若屋内有人，便将手臂伸出楼外，我们立马上来。”

带人点头，放轻了步子往台阶上走，却越走越沉，越想越匪夷所思。玄间为何不跟上来监视他行动？这是给了他一个和止水独自交接的机会？心跳声代替了平日里洋洋得意的皮鞋踩踏声，在楼道里躁动不已，带人转身返回楼外——他明白了。

玄间其人，从头到脚都是焉唧唧的，所以，当带人下楼与他视线相接时，玄间眼里忽然变了的神儿就格外明显。带人笑道：“我都糊涂了，走了数层才察觉不知对方是处在几楼几号，竟忘了自己是头一回来此地，麻烦副官带个路，或者换我守在楼下？”

“是我考虑不周，劳先生费神了，这就领您上去。”

果不其然，带人想，实际上玄间这时候只需要告诉他具体的位置即可，却偏偏要打破先前的准则两人一同上去，是一计被带人识破，只得使出下一计——让他和据点里的人碰上面，好当面识破；他不选带人的第二条建议，是因如此一来便抹去了能使他漏洞百出的环境。带人跟在玄间身后还心有余悸，若是他没有及时想出这其中缘由返回楼下，保准就被逮捕扒面具了。这个玄间从早到晚一脸的衰相，心思却成精了，也不知是皆人那老狐狸教的还是木叶的地域传染，直气得带人想往他那看着弱不禁风的扁屁股上踹几脚，这个屁股，不如鹿惊的饱满漂亮，估计拿手摸起来也没有鹿惊那样的美妙触感，所以，就该用脚伺候。

带人晃晃脑袋，好让满脑子的白屁股走远一点，此时他得面对下一道坎了。屋内没人自然好办，假意破门搜查一番，捡一些破烂带回木叶给他们研究着玩儿；可若是有人在，岂不是被自己亲手抓了？如果将“有人”谎报成“无人”......他忽然理解了那玄间是使了个连环计，第一环即使被破，他也能顺理成章地跟上来，提防着带人做假。带人当下懊恼万分，他若早些想到，便在玄间提出为自己带路前就询问敌人是在何层何号，这么问合乎情理，就算再强硬些、咄咄些，玄间也没法子拒绝，可惜玄间滑不溜秋的，已钻了他那时疏忽的空子，亡羊补牢，补个鸡巴。

到了止水租的那间屋子的门外，带人才忽然意识到了一件事——玄间也未来过这里。按照玄间先前的计划，要带人在门外窥探到屋内的情况再做暗号，是默认且确认了这间屋子有窗户或者门洞，至少是某条与外界相通的缝隙，但是如今眼前的这间房——应该说是这层楼的所有房间，都是砖严缝合的，无任何可乘之隙。如若玄间曾来过，不可能不知这样的情况；他也不会故意撒谎，那无疑是不攻自破。玄间恐怕是一枚弃子，带人想，那连环计的策划者也并非玄间，而是天津城那头木叶公馆里的冯皆人。即使是带人也没想到止水竟找了这样的地方，冯皆人哪里会料到这栋公寓的布局如此稀奇古怪？

带人心惊肉跳了一路，此时总算有了底气：“这是怎么回事？”

“这......”玄间在犹豫，在思索，在带人眼中他的镇静已溃堤，“当日袭击时，我负责外部防守，所以并未上楼亲自察看，侥幸死里逃生。”

编，你他妈继续编。带人道：“那你是如何得知这具体楼层数、门牌号的呀？副官先生。”

“有上过楼的兄弟大难不死的，这些信息自然是他提供。”玄间道。

“那请副官抬头看看，这里的门上，有所谓的门牌号吗？”带人笑吟吟地说。

自然，这层楼光秃秃一片，没有窗户，更不会有门牌号，玄间被套进去了。

“副官先生该不会是余家安插在木叶的间谍吧？嘴上说未曾来过，脚底却认得路......”带人将计就计，“借着冯总督之手将我引到这里来，是想和你这门里边儿的同胞们将我逮住？”他说完便将自己的手臂伸出楼外，这是玄间设置的暗号，不声不响的倒也好用。

“玄间副官是奸细，把他押回你们木叶。”带人对那十个赶上来的小兵说。

待一行人赶回木叶公馆，冯皆人果然在大门口候着，看上去十分恭敬，肚子却不知又在盘算些什么。带人下了车，一把将玄间拽到皆人跟前，语气高昂：“冯总督可得好好谢我，余家据点出了点意外，不过抓了个奸细回来。”

“是吗？”皆人道，随即对身后的人挥挥手，“把他关起来。”

不对，不对劲，带人疑惑，冯皆人怎会如此轻易地相信他一个外人的话？不问缘由便直接关押了他的副官，可怕，实在可怕——到底是怎么回事？带人正这么想着，晃过神来便发现自己被前后簇拥着拷住了，同时十几把枪口对准了他的脑袋。

“你们——”带人自知已暴露，却不明白究竟是因何暴露。

“真正的佩恩在哪里？”冯皆人走过来质问他，春风拂面，好一个笑面佛，“你们余家，到底想干什么？”带人心下啐了一口，心说你这条老狐狸怎么也爱说这些个烦人的场面话？你他妈问了老子就会老老实实告诉你吗？狗屁不通。

这时皆人伸出手来，看样子是要摘他的面具，不好，自己脸上的那两道疤过于具有识别性，面具一摘，整场行动就完蛋了。

“这面具里有毒气机关，一摘，你们都得陪老子一块儿下地狱。”带人咬牙切齿，他了解皆人的万般谨慎，他必不会为了一时好奇就冒险。

皆人闻言果然停手，带人道：“你们答应我一条件，我便将解机关的方法告之。”

“有何条件？”

“放了田鹿惊。”带人认认真真，抬头瞥了眼他那间房间的窗户，“他是你们从茶园带来的，该明白他和余家没有任何关系。鹿惊什么都不知道。”

皆人心下一沉，道：“木叶从不滥杀无辜。”

这时一片枪声忽起，轰轰隆隆地放鞭炮似的在带人两只耳朵旁炸成一串，原本围着带人的那十几个士兵几乎是一齐东倒西歪，人墙被打垮，带人顾不得眼冒金星，见势冲出去对着皆人的胯裆就是一记飞踢，皆人倒是向来身子敏捷反应快，见他劈腿就来，一声不响地躲了去，带人趁此空档边往外狂奔边四处张望找枪声源头，见从他押玄间的那辆木叶军车里探出止水的半头卷毛来，大喜过望。

带人几步蹦进那辆车里，躲在别处开枪的余家人也一并跳上车顶，止水坐前边儿像个神经病一样猛拧方向盘，带人在后座上天旋地转的同时还得担心车顶上的几位仁兄会不会被几个回旋甩飞到皆人脸上去。带人想，这么大的声响，鹿惊一定趴在窗台上看了不久的热闹了吧，他刚刚满心满眼只想躲枪子儿逃命，双手被拷在一起，只得撒开腿歪歪扭扭地跑，像根发疯的弹簧精，一点也不英俊潇洒。

不知他是否担心我，不知他能记得我多久。

“你们怎来得如此及时？”坐在车上，带人问止水。

“心知肚明就不必再谦逊。”止水道，“你那时故意在据点门口同那个副官说那么多话，不就是在引起我们的察觉吗？所以你们离开后便跟了过来。”

带人心说这不是我他妈还真没想到这一层，却翘起个二郎腿道：“果然表兄我的谦谦君子之风只有表弟你能领会。”

虽说逃过一劫，但带人终究是暴露了身份，只是暴露得莫名其妙稀里糊涂，让他万分沉郁。“今日之事，你最大的疑点为何？” 止水听完带人一堆罗里吧嗦的叙述，一针见血道。

“是冯皆人，我说玄间是奸细，他做戏不生半点疑虑，立马转过头抓了我。”

“这表明他从始至终就无条件信任玄间，并且——”止水细细思索，“并且在你返回前就知晓了你为假佩恩，也就是说，使你暴露的并非今日行动，而是在木叶公馆内，你一定做了什么。”

带人恼火极了，他丝毫记不起自己有何不妥举动：“可若是这样，冯皆人为何又多此一举让玄间在据点试探我？”

“恐怕不是试探。”止水道，“他是想让我们两败俱伤，再一网打尽。”

他继续给带人讲他的分析：“我们先假设你在木叶公馆内便已被知晓身份——你说冯总督使了连环计，于是这第一环，看似是在试探你的身份，真正目的却是要你认定你来据点就是为了‘被试探’，如此一来，他的第二环，便是要你与我相见，而你为了达到不露馅的目的，必定会与余家假意交手，此时我们就算想要撤离，楼下也会被封了路，你不得不为他们表演一场瓮中捉鳖；假使我们脱逃楼下的封锁，却依然会在天津城内外碰到大量乔装成平民的木叶士兵。冯总督实在可怕，他今日之计，败就败在他未料到那栋公寓竟没有窗户，如此意料之外的情况，光凭玄间一人自是无法应付，才让你反咬一口，不过他那时选择乖乖同你返回木叶，倒也是个聪明人。”

“天津城内外会有大量乔装成平民的士兵？这一点你怎么能判定？”

“我自然无法判定，只不过为了完整还原冯总督的连环计，添上一个假设而已。”

带人知道他这表弟从小聪明伶俐，曾经也蔑视过他不过书呆子，纸上谈兵泛泛而谈，如今彻底改了看法，由衷服气起来。他余带人是豺狼虎豹，是狡黠，是凶恶，是心思深重不择手段，但他表弟是材高知深，心明眼亮。

止水说到公寓没有窗户，这使带人忽然忆起一个被他忽略的漏洞来：“玄间未曾去过我们的据点便不知公寓无窗这件事，我便笃定冯皆人昨晚与我所说是假，他们找到了公寓，却没有上楼察看。于是我设了个门牌号的文字套让玄间陷了进去，也表明他也不知据点的门牌号——事实上根本就不存在门牌号。那么，他既未去过，也无门牌号做指引，又是如何找到准确的房间位置？或者说，木叶是如何知晓了这个无法用号牌来定位的房间？”

止水猛然叫道：“我明白了！”

他相信自己此时说出的不是分析，而必定是事实真相了：“你可还记得我当初是怎样将房间的位置告诉与你的？我在乌鸦的简信里写着‘于桥顶水平视线，狮子头处为所在’，正是叫你站到公寓旁那座桥的最高处去，直直望过去，恰巧能见一座桥侧的小狮子头挡住了房门。如此便不靠号牌找到那间屋子所在，很显然，木叶也是靠这句话寻到了准确位置，乌鸦都是在夜间放出，那么，是谁在半夜时，在你的房间里，偷看了那封信？”

止水的话指向清清楚楚明明白白，但他要带人亲口说出来。

“不会的，不可能。”带人道，“他为我挡了子弹，差点没命，怎么会是他。”

“你为何不想想，那时他为何会如此巧地在千钧一发之际替你挨那一枪？”止水在慢慢地警示带人，他记得皆人也说过，那时他说，红衣的戏子怎会料到这场袭击？定是余家的奸细，是为给带人使苦肉计。冯皆人的话他不信，同样的话变了立场从止水嘴里说出来，带人也不会信。

“你他妈的没听那医生说吗，鹿惊眼里的子弹是卡在骨头上才救活过来，若是稍稍偏一点便会打穿头颅，他要真是为了赢取我的真心信任，何必赌上命？一个被我百般信赖的死人有何用处？”

“也有道理，不过我实在是想不到除了他还有谁。”止水道，“实际上，你也是这么想的吧？”

带人突然捂住了鼻子，眉眼拧作一团，形容痛苦。

止水说：“你做什么？”

“止水，你他妈的不要再自以为是地放屁了。”


End file.
